Forevermore
by pixie-atme
Summary: A KeikoYusuke fic. A love that spans thru thousands of years, hundreds of lifetime... an enfinity that would lead where? PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Don't Go

Disclaimer: I do not own any character here, they are respectfully own by Yoshihiro Togashi.

Summary: This is a Keiko/Yusuke fic, just as I promise.

**FOREVERMORE**

_Just like the star, it'll glisten in the sky unceasingly, without doubt I tell you, my love for you would last longer than that of the night diamond… forevermore._

**_Chapter 1: Don't Go…_**

****18 years old Keiko Yukimura frowns at him. 

"Again?" she asked him.

"Hai…gomen ne Keiko, but I'll return soon, I promise." Yusuke replied. 

She shook her head. She knew she's being selfish, but her subconscious keep telling her to stop him, that she need not to be alone for this days to come. Something lingering out there in the dark, as if waiting for her and this give her an unwanted feeling of being alone.

She's been used of Yusuke going out there and everywhere leaving her alone. Sometimes she would think that her lover don't love her anymore, thus always on flee for something concerning his world. She's upset of course but she understands him. She knew that having a relationship with a half youkai half human means leaving day and night with worry, and hoping that he's still breathing somewhere out there. 

She forced a smile on her face, "Go on, and just be careful."

"I will." Then he plants a small kiss on her cheeks before running along in the tunnel where the rest of his youkai friends waited for him patiently. He made a one last look at her before he entered completely the blinding light that held for them to be transmitted in the other world.

"I'll be careful too." Keiko whispered uncomprehendingly to herself.

****

Her long mahogany hair was swaying in the wind as she made her way toward the temple.

Drab in black pants and simple green long sleeved shirt, she half run to the shrine that's still a long way for her to accomplish.

The dusk was already sipping in the day, and she'd been trying not to be out after six. It was this sensitivity within her that keeps her so…

She'd been staying for a vacation in there, with Genkai and Yukina as company. Most of the time, Shizuku, Botan, and Kazuma were there too, thus she never been lonely. 

Two long weeks since Yusuke left, but the uneasiness she's feeling was still in there.

"_Yuna…" a_ voice called. She stops, looking around her, wondering where it came from.

"_Yuna...Yuna…Yuna…" _a raspy voice chanted.

She heard nothing, but inside her head the voice tuned the moniker.

"Who are you?" she asked loudly.

Nothing.

"Where are you?" she asked again.

Nothing.

"Are you calling me, or somebody?" she asked innocently.

"_Yuna… " _

The voice repeated again. She swirls around; standing in front of her was a man. 

Tall man, with black mane of hair stared at him. His eyes were deep blue and utterly mesmerizing, and his face was like that of a perfectly sculpted face of a god in mythology. He was clothed in black armory with a red blood cape flowing at his shoulder. 

Keiko stared aghast at the entity that stands before her. It's like she's staring at a black dashing knights of long ago that made its way from the fictional book to reality. 

"Yuna!" he called her, with a longing in his voice.

Keiko shook her head, "demo, I'm not Yuna…" 

The dark clothed man smile, his face become more handsome than ever, "You are Yuna…" 

"No, I'm not…

"You are… and it's time for you to wake up"

Keiko takes a step backward, shaking her head.

 "No…who are you?"

He just smile at her, " I don't have much time now my dear, don't' make it much harder…"

"STAY AWAY FROM ME….!" She shouted at the approaching man.

Until she no longer have a space to move to, she was trapped in between the huge tree trunk and the approaching stranger.

_Yusuke…_

A tear flows down her cheek. 

The man cupped her face, tenderly wiping away her tears. "Don't be afraid my dear Yuna, or is that Keiko?" 

She was too numb to answer.

"Still as beautiful as ever… very beautiful and fiery my beloved Yuna…" then he brushed his lips on her.

Keiko shivered, but stoned in action. 

"In time…" he added, then drawing his sword at its sheath, he moved back ready to slashed the girl in front of him… he smile slightly, his eyes betraying nothing as it only held a longing look for her, " ….be patient…"

Keiko's eye widen, her heart knocks loudly in her chest, _is this her end? She watched the sharp blade made into her…._

She closed her eyes, then whispered, '_Yusuke'_

_A/N: Please don't forget to review. I accept flamers. Ja ne minna-san!_


	2. I'm Sorry

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own any character here. They were own by Yoshihiro-sensei. 

A/N: Arigatou for all those who give reviews. You actually made my day! I'm updating this for Phoenix, firegodes7, sapcegirlval, and Leigh.

**FOREVERMORE:**

_Songs are made in heaven… it never fades as long as somebody appreciates it…_

_Lullabies were hummed for sensitive heart, it brought serenity in once confuse spirit…_

_Songs and hymns are never forgotten… not__ by anyone who loves it….it prolongs in once heart, as it touches one person kindle fortitude…._

_….Just like my love for you…it will last forevermore… _

****

**_Chapter 2: I'm Sorry… _**

"The news in regards with the upcoming danger was still indefinite, demo what I've heard is that they came from the mythical creature who once, almost, accomplishes dominating the three worlds…" Yomi explained patiently at them.

Hiei was standing behind him, Kurama on the other hand were listening with deep concentration beside him and the half human nodding once in a while showing that he's paying attention. 

Mokuro, were in distance but her mind was in main problem.

"… there location was still unknown, but from what I believe they're still a long way from here and the…"

Yusuke snap his head from his reverie. His eyes were wide in shock and his skin tone was lighter than before.

"Are you all right Yusuke?' Kurama inquired, looking worriedly at his friend.

He was unaware at the inquisition of the red head, his mind were occupied by a pair of honey brown eyes that gape at him with forlorn…

_Yusuke… gomen! _

Tears flow down at the dark orb… the illusion vanishes instantly as it appears in hast. 

"Keiko…" Yusuke mumble.

"Yusuke… nani?" Kurama ask again.

This time he looks at the four pair of quizzical eyes that stared at him with query.

"Keiko… I need to go back at Ningenkai, now!" he answered him.

Kurama shook his head in confusion, "…w-what? Why?"

"I just need too.." And with that he hastily stands up and run the rest of the way out of the hall as if he's running away from his life.

The four being that was remnants of the black hair half youkai exchange glances.

"What was that for?" Yomi ask.

"And what is Keiko?" Mokuro added in curiosity.

Kurama took a deep breath then quaver up. "I don't know either. And Keiko is human, and with him acting like that, it probably concerns her."

"Human!" Hiei murmured disgustingly.

"I'll check him out…" Kurama added.

***

Yukina's glass shattered at the ground as a soft spring wind caresses her face.

"Keiko…" she whispered.

Genkai was already standing at the front of the temple house, staring at the twilight. The sun was reddish, as though blood splattered at it. Early night birds circle out in the forest and the wind seems to mourn in something that is beyond them.

"Her energy vanishes…" Genkai said solemnly.

Shizuku was staring at the darkened forest too; her eyes were sharp but calm. 

Kazuma, for the first time were wordless.

Yukina's mouth quiver as a soft sob uttered out from her mouth. Tears flowed down at her cheeks, as she rapidly run out from her place…

"…K-Keiko…."

Two strong hands envelope her, hindering her to run into the woods. 

"Keiko…no!" she added, as she tried to escape from her incarceration.

"I'll go find her." Kazuma weakly speaks, letting the small girl tumble down in the floor and weep.

Genkai nodded, "find her fast…"

****

Kazuma took less than a minute to find the limp body on the wooded area. The remaining light rays stroke her, as she swims on the pool of blood around her.

He runs toward the unconscious girl, checking her pulse first. He found a very weak one, but enough to settle his numb nerves that was frozen in fears.

Before he carries her out of the site, he found her eyes half open.

"Keiko hung in there." 

A meek voice answered him, "Yuen…" before she completely lost herself into dark oblivion.

****

Botan was already there when he reached the house, her face was pale and her once smiling eyes were gone. She runs toward them, and looks fearfully at the almost lifeless body he was carrying.

"Keiko…" then she looked up at him, "what the hell happen?" she asked furiously.

Kazuma just drop his head, "I don't know either…"

He put the body down, while the rest crowded around it.

"Don't you know what Yusuke will do to you when he learns this?!" Botan continued half screaming at him, then settled down at the floor beside the oblivious body of Keiko Yukimura. "You should've…." But before the reikai girl carry on her words, she was choked down by her wails.

"It's okay; we'll repair her wound. We still can access our energy to her since she's still breathing…" Genkai ram in.

Teary eye Yukina nodded.

Placing both of there hands in front of the tattered girl, they started releasing the curative energy out from them. But as it started, electrical blue light coming from the lesion itself deter there strength, giving off a harmful force that cut there palms and cheeks.

Both women was strike down at the wall as the strong energy push them out, as if shielding themselves.

Genkai was the first one to recover, as Yukina was supported by Shizuku and Kazuma.

She looked skeptically at the lying lass, "One more time Yukina…."

The snow princess nodded once again.

"Demo…" Kazuma interpose.

"I'm okay Kazuma-kun, it's all right." Yukina said, looking at him with a smile, "It's for Kei-chan."

The man dip, but a trace of worry was still on his face.

They once more try, but the incident just tool place once again, and the defending force where much stronger this time.

"Nani? What's happening?" Botan asked.

"There's nothing much we can do about Keiko now…" Genkai said, "I'm quite surprise at this though…"

"NO, NO, NO! You can't give up!" Botan insist.

"Then explain to us just what took place Botan?" Shizuku asked her.

She was astounded, for she can't comprehend too what occur.

"I'll call Keonma-sama, he might have a clarification with this." She told them dazedly. 

"Let's just hope we clean this up before Yusuke finds out. I just can imagine what he's going to do…" Kazuma added further.

A/N: Please review! 


	3. Keiko's Death

****

FOREVERMORE

__

Have you seen the tree grows in its fullest?

How high it reaches up in the sky, as if longing to scope up the sun in its arms and trowel it in a hug…

How unendless this action seems to be… and as long as they inhere, they will cease not to do this…

Just my assurance to you… I will love you…. Forevermore…

****

Chapter 3: Keiko's Death

His heart was racing violently inside his chest, sweat pours out in his body. His breathing was rugged, and his skin was unusually pale. Detachment seems to overcome him, as his thought swayed only on the mahogany haired girl he left in the other domain.

His mouth was dry, and his throat was stale as if he is running out of water for days.

The feeling that submerge him into infinite unknown made him taut, knowing somewhere lies within another realm where that of licentious.

"Keiko…!" he mutters again, "Wait for me… onegai!"

*******

The wind howls in after nightfall, and the cold North wind blew fiercely on the wooden huge temple. The sky was dark, not a trace of diamond stars flicker in the sky and the crescent moon was covered by caliginous clouds in the vault of heaven.

The overview ocean knock its wave roughly on the seashore, and its dim water looks like a black fiery fire of the underworld as it continue its assault on the innocent boulders beside them.

Not a sound of night animals can be heard… 

It was exceedingly quiet night, even to those who had been in the other zone.

The chocolate hair girl was still senseless. She was sleeping in a soft mat, oblivious to the chaos around her.

She was on a lavender kimono, her wound had stopped bleeding – it was already cast – but her heart beat were so week, one can consider her already dead. Her long fine hair was spreading around, and her once rosy cheeks were now deathly pale.

The small aqua hair girl was sitting beside her. Her delicate face was masked with worry; every now and then, she'll check her pulse.

The man in blue garments was quiet, analyzing the arcane situation. 

The deity of death on the other hand was pacing restlessly in one corner of the room. The unnerving silence –atlas – infuriates her.

"I just can't take this! " she announce a matter of factly.

" I myself don't have a clarification with the plight…" Koenma rejoinder.

Genkai was sitting on one corner, calm as always, sipping her tea. 

"K-Keiko can't linger any longer." Yukina interject, her eyes started to water. 

"Don't you have an idea Koenma? What's the purpose of being a reikai prince and living for hundreds, or maybe thousands of years if your unaware of…" Kazuma retort frustratingly but cut short by his sister.

"Hush Kazuma, we are all thinking! There's no point blaming someone for something he did not do…"

"Demo…"

"No buts! Just be quiet!"

Kazuma sigh and looks fretfully at the slumbering figure and then to Yukina. He slumped down on the floor groaning.

Botan went outside, she was still uneasy. She looked around her, the shadow of the trees in the night were grotesque, but what's the use of her being an entity of reikai world if she'll easily get scared by the obscuration of trees.

She sucks a deep chilly air in her lung, inhaling the fresh burgeoning smell of the pines and flowers of the spring.

Her eyes were still crimson after weeping.

She hugs herself trying to shake the thought that she will bring another one of her closest friend in the spiritual world, wherein, after sometimes would be judge and later will culminate in permanence.

She took another huge breathe, then settle her mind in a more cheerful thought – that ends only in choked whimper.

*****

Two shadowy figures appeared in front of him; one, a tall red head and the other, a short man drab in black garment.

"You can't just leave the council just like that Yusuke, what in the world is wrong with you?' Kurama asked the dark haired half youkai.

"Get the hell out of my way Kurama, I'm in hurry!"

"Why can't you just settle down for a minute and tell us what's going on."

Yusuke closed his fist impatiently while looking at the two fiends infront of him. Hiei – as always had a boring, non-caring expression on his face, while the man with long mane of red hair had protruding eyebrows in question.

"Just…" but later shook his head, not really knowing what he'll say.

"Come on Yusuke, there's nothing you need to hide from us."

He stared at them, _he just can't spare another minute, he believe at that moment time is very inestimable._

"Just get out of my way…."

"Demo..." Kurama stopped when he saw the seriousness that mask in his eyes, and the burning gaze that locked at them. 

"We'll just go with you then…"

"Whatever."

In addition, with that they opened the gate that separates the two worlds.

"Stubborn human." Hiei complained just as he joined them.

*****

Botan saw a bright light coming down from the forested area below.

__

Who could it be? She wonders, knowing that someone just transgresses in between two worlds.

In time, Genkai and the rest excluding Yukina came out, sensing the familiar aura that's approaching them.

"K'sou, how the hell did he find out?" the carrot-top head say vehemently.

She saw three individuals approaching them, and at that moment, she cannot trace the emotion that flickers at the one in the middle.

"Where's Keiko?" Yusuke asked the moment he arrived at them.

Kurama looked apologetic, as if trying to atone for his companions' nonsensical behavior.

"Y-Yusuke…ano…" Kazuma started to utter.

The raven head man growl, "What?!" he asked him impatiently.

"She's inside." Genkai answered him peacefully.

Urameshi, Yusuke went pass at them, abruptly in his feet to get within.

"What happened anyhow?" Kurama asked them.

"Let's get inside." Koenma implied.

*****

Yusuke was already cradling the swoon girl in his arms when they came in. There's a dark look in his face. Yukina was in a distance, a still forlorn grimace in her shy face.

"What happen?" Yusuke started, venom was shred in his voice. His sight was focused on the filly in his arms.

Genkai retold the story as newcomer listens at her. 

Later on, Kurama intersperse with a question, "In what way can't you restore her?"

"Just as I've said, there's a blocking force within her that thwart us." Genkai explained.

"Let me try." Kurama firmly uttered.

He approach them, Yusuke look at him with imploring gaze, "Onegai!"

He nodded in complete understanding, "She's also my friend, and I don't intend to loose a very good one. You don't need to beg." 

Yusuke settle her back in the cot.

When Kurama set forth at his task, the same incident happened, but this time the fox ashura forces himself, not flinching at the mangle he's getting. He impetus a more powerful energy, nevertheless the coercion fracas bravely. The intensity was brawny, and the red head fox were thrown mightily at the bulwark.

Hiei stared at the whole predicament with solicit.

"Are you all right Kurama-kun?" Yukina asked him.

"I'm fine…" he riposte while trying to fix himself in a standing position.

Yusuke hasten at the girls' side.

"Keiko? K-Keiko… come on, wake up…." 

He shook her shoulder, looking desperately. Tears started to swell in his eyes as he fondles the fragile body.

"O-Onegai… I'm so sorry…." He said in between tears.

Kurama's head were bending down, the same with Kazuma and Koenma. The old woman were frowning, while the rest of the female present were mourning. 

The fire demon, Hiei, were leaning outside the room, eyes close.

A soft voice broke the mood.

"Yu-Yusuke…"

"Keiko?" The man inquired, staring tearfully at the half open eyes of Keiko.

"Go..Gomen!" she finally said.

"No, don't be." 

"Just hold on…"

Pale cold hand reached out Yusuke's face. He clasped the hand, firming it on his cheeks, "Onegai…!"

Small ashy lips smiled at him, then tediously, the arms loose its fervor to hold on, as it slowly fall back beside her.

"No…!"

Dark clouds cover up the sky and the caterwauling of wind fortify. Enlarging feeble orb that brought illume in the night sky evanesce. The trees swayed upon, forcefully trying to fight back the impetus that striked them.

Heavy rain pours out like stone ice in the temple roof, splattering the luminous liquid in it. 

Everything becomes tranquil, as it was before. On contrariety on the latter event, there's a loud scream that associates on the deafening silence. A screech of denial, and a loud moan of despair.

"Onegai… Onegai… don't go….*hick * … Kei-Keiko…"

**__**

A/N: Gomen if I took too long to update! R&R!

Disclaimer: I do not own any character here, they're own by Yoshihiro Togashi!


	4. ReBirth

FOREVERMORE

And so I do my errands everyday…

I walk with sores on my feet, doing everything as if it was what it is…

I wake up with tears in my eyes, feeling restless and tired…

Thinking of you…

And so tomorrow would be the same…

…you're a star, so high and unreachable…

And I'm a dust on earth…

But still…

…still…

I would love you and adore you…

Yes… I would… and always…

Forevermore…

**CHAPTER 4: Yuna's re-birth**

It was a still night, the eeriness of it seems to deafen them. A silent, unerving night for the group who never know what tranquility is, until now.

_Why?...Who?... _

The unanswered question hungs in the air that seems like eternity. The raven haired young man was ashan at one corner of the room, the rest of the group has there own sanctuary at the moment. The lifeless form of the young girl has been put aside at the other room.

After sometime, Genkai stands up, making her way at the forlorn room of the dead body. She stole a glance at the figure who seems to be sleeping quietly and not what she really is.

"Tommorrow, we will put Keiko to her resting ground but for now lets all take a rest." With that Genkai left the mourning people.

A few hours before dawn. Yusuke, awake at his place but his sanity seems to live him.

Botan was nowhere in sight, Yukina still restless; eyes wide open at her berth, Shizuku smoking a perimeter away at the house, Kazuma had fallen asleep unknowingly, Kurama has gone to the woods and hasn't return for a long while the same with Hiei.

The weather has been fine, crisp cold air lulled everyone to sleep. Trees were not as wild as before, they appear serene and tamed. The bluish full moon cast its silvery glow at the whole area, the apparent moon appears bigger than ordinary at that particular time, but nobody among the mourners notice this.

The silvery glow of the sky cross the room, _that room_, whom she lay. Melancholic bluish light creeps at her feet, then slowly crawls at her whole dead body. Her cold lifeless shell paled at the whole sight, and with the stillness and innocent the whole metamorphosis appears, the small little finger at her right hands move slightly. A gasp of breathe as though sucking the oxygen she lost for sometime is heard at _that room_, wide beautiful cerulean eyes opened, petite body moved in a sitting position, and her long brown mahogany hair is now stripped perfectly with a silver color of the moon as though she'd been dyed in fashion by a professional parlor.

Keiko struggle to breathe some more, her body shaking as though she was newly born. Then she look around... she's in Genkai's temple in her sleeping room. She tried to recall what happened to her that afternoon but she can't remember a thing.

Slowly, she stands up, walking languidly outside the door. She open the capiz doorway ever so silently, her extraordinary long hair that hungs behine her appears to be unoticed. Gingerly she looks at darkness of the next room, adjusting her heavy aching eyes at the dimness.

And then she saw him, unknowingly why he was here, she called him in a question, "Yusuke?"

AN: sorry for the long update. I'm very busy. Newei thanks!


	5. The Morning After

_And I went to nothingness, and dream of nothingness_

_But when I think of you, I am filled with hue_

_This is true, forever I do love you._

**The morning-after**

Keiko stared at him, as if she's seeing a phantom. She carefully strode toward him, kneeling in front of the trance man. She touches his face, and gingerly stroke his hair.

"Yusuke?" she asked in whisper.

But the dark hair man was unaware of her, his head hanging low resting at his left leg, hair swaying in the breeze.

Keiko stared at him for a while, she stand up went to her room scooping her blanket away from her bed. She took it, placing it around the sleeping young man at the foyer.

She went back at her room, trying carefully to think what happened that afernoon but to no avail she remember nothing. Entire blankness presented iteself when she tries to recall, until later she fell asleep at her bank. Soft breeze blew at her face, caressing it. Her long hair sprawling around her like a satin blanket under the moonlighted room. If she has seen the white cat timidly watching at the corner of the room, she seems to give no heed to it as she softly give up to the tiredness she feels inside.

**OOOOOOOOOO**

Keiko was aghast at the reflection she saw. Long mahogany hair stripped with silver hang around her shoulders and cerulean eyes stares back at her.

"No! I must be dreaming. Yeah, I'm still asleep...." she murmured to herself, convincing that what she is seeing on the mirror is just a part of her imagination.

Keiko slowly close her eyes, breathing steadily calming herself. After counting 1 to 10 she open her eyes again.

This time the same honey eyes she's use to know stare at her with a speckles of light blue but her hair remains the same.

"Come on Keiko, wake up!" she chided her self. But after sometime, she's convince that nothings gonna change.

"Whatever happens, I really got no freaking idea about this" she told herself quitely. She tied her hair the best way she could to hide the colored one, but of course the silver coloring appears even in tight french braid.

She's dress in a dark blue skirt hanging just below her knees, a black suspender hangs at her shoulder beneath a white long sleeve shirt.

She went out of her room, walk towards the kitchen where she usually do her "thing" - cook breakfast and prepare the morning meal.

She pass by Kazuma, who just awaken, greeting him cheerfully.

"Ohayo Kazuma-kun!"

Then she went straight ahead of him.

**OOOOOO**

He was still rubbing his sleepiness away from his eyes when Keiko strode toward him, greeting him cheerfully as she usually do.

"Ohayo Keiko-chan!" he replied back as the young girl went pass him.

He was sitting, still clearing his head and making a yawn murmuring to himself " There goes Keiko, looking a little bit pale, hair lenghten enormously over night, eyes sparkling differently... Keiko died last night... Keiko?"

"Wait! Keiko is dead!"

Kazuma straighten up, looking at the disappering figure of the young woman then clearing his head again, "But Keiko did die last night!" he debated himself.

He struggle on his feet almost tripping over himself as he went to the room where the girl disappear.

Kazuma tiptoe at the slight close door of the temple huge kitchen. He peak at it, only looking at the same cheerful girl who does the morning routine. The girl is still humming on her soft voice while doing her chore.

"Ne Kazuma-kun, what are you doing there?"

He was startled upon the inquiry and been more stupefied when two huge brown orb stared at him, a sweet smile cross at the girls mouth.

"Ah... anou..."

"Since your awake why dont you help me here. I'm really wondering when did Yusuke arrive. Is it last night? It seems I'm in deep sleep, I never even felt when they came. Anyway, I'll just inquire about it later. Care to help me?"

Kazuma just stared at her as though he's seeing a ghost, he's speechless at the moment. Here standing in front of him is the girl who'se suppose to be was.

"Ne? earth to Kazuma?!"

Keiko made her way toward him, splaying her hand infront of the quiet man.

"Kazuma-kun? Are you okay?"

"A..Anou..."

"Kazuma-chan what are you doing here so early in the morning?" A soft voice speaks.

The carrot top head look behind him, standing is the petite princess of yuki. A wondering expression dress at her pretty face.

"Yukina-chan... anou..." He started, not knowing what to say next. Then he look back at the brown haired girl in front of him "Keiko-chan..uhm..."

"Ohayo Yukina-chan! Kazuma's been acting pretty weird. Is something happened here that I'm not aware?" Keiko ask worriedly, looking at the green haired last to the tall young man in front of her.

"Keiko?... K-Keiko!" Yukina uttered softly, a look of disbelief in her face. Slowly, tears formed down at her eyes trcikling down her face. The moment it reaches the ground, white soft pearls formed.

"Yukina-chan!" Keiko exclaimed, "Nani? Whats wrong? Why are you crying?"

Keiko's inquiry stopped when Yukina almost knock her down with her embrace.

"What's happening here?" Keiko asked once again in between the small girls sob in her chest, to the astounded tall man in front of her.

AN: Sorry for the mispelled words, and grammatical error. No time to edit. Please bare with me.

* * *


End file.
